


Marriage = all the cock I want

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: mating_games, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Mating Games. Second Challenge: Texts From Last Night</p><p>My choice:<br/>(404): Don’t act like you’re not jealous that I disappeared into the closet to blow my husband. Marriage = all the cock I want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage = all the cock I want

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for round 2! Such steep competition in this pornathon! I'll place eventually!  
> For those unaware, the work must be kept in the range of the equivalent of 500-750 words, which is about 2-3 hours for me.  
> I included an extra closeup for those who enjoy Stiles face as much as I do. xD

  



End file.
